


Too Much to Handle

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Obi-Wan Kenobi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger Management, Depression, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Anakin Skywalker, Parent Darth Vader, Suitless Darth Vader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25380940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anakin struggles to cope with his emotions and traumas in his past while raising two crumb snatchers on his own.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Too Much to Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Yo, Padmé is a male alpha in this. Reason? Not sure. I also couldn’t come up with a different name. 
> 
> Disney + inspired me, 
> 
> An old flame
> 
> I hope as the story goes along it gives enough context. Things may not be the same as cannon.

He bounced. Hips motioned up with a leaping force, hands holding on them tightly. He moved like a wild animal while the moonlight from slits in the blinds painted zebra stripes on his skin. Swirling his hips up and spiraling back down, his ass made a thud on his mates inner thighs. He rode the rod so fiercely, the hands clasping him could slip from any jerk or wandering band of sweat beads. 

A moan heaved from his lips and drifted into the pheromone filled air. His faced turned up in ecstasy, yet his ocean eyes remained locked on the being swallowed inside of him. The look in Anakin’s eyes was exhilarating. The fire in Padme’s face felt like it would scorch his skin from the inside out. He wasn’t sure how much he could take. The alpha knew they were both melting into each other like candle wax under a blistering flame, but the combination of his own sweat and his mate’s hair dripping like jungle vines after rain to only sizzle when they hit his cheek, he felt like he would melt into the sheets. 

Anakin planted his hands around the convex on his alpha’s chest. Every rough brush against his walls, every harsh rub again his chestnut textured inner flesh, felt like a lighting strike that shot throughout him, even down to his toes. It was responded with a heavy huff each time, and he continued to bang away like a hammer to a nail. Tingling brewed in his lower belly. It was heavy but wasn’t to his satisfaction. He knew he was only pumping air into himself like a balloon that would soon pop. He knew that when it did he would quake like the core of his planet erupted, like the crust and rock fell in on itself. That would be fine any other time, but during his heats he was a greedy pig. He wanted to be full, stuffed so much that his white salted caramel pop would leak filling from his mouth. That balloon was to be filled with water and burst, letting liquid run through their tight crevice like yoke from a cracked egg. He wanted a knot. 

“Alpha..” Anakin whined. His eyes began to twitch to the back of his head and his mouth made his face look to be in pleasurable agony. 

“Ani..” 

Suddenly, like a built up sneeze, he let out a shuttered wail. His insides quivered, tightening around the shaft and shooting singles of euphoria to every neuron in his body. His own love muscle shot like a small fire work, but the majority of it poured from his hole, sliding down the alphas rocks like a waterfall. His face was flushed in red, and his lungs flapped as they worked to get air. He leaned down onto his mate, letting a cheek rest on his slippery chest. Together, their hearts decrescendo, and Padme moves his hands to run through his partner’s hair. 

“Why didn’t you knot me?” The omega softly grizzled. He pulled his face up and leaned closer to bury it into the other’s neck. The glands there helped tame his restlessness. 

The alpha seemed a little disappointed in himself as well. Anakin did not fail to put on a show. “You were going too fast. I could not keep up with your rhythm,” the senator breathed. The other man shot up to look him in the eyes. His earnest blue eyes were earnestly filled with lust.  
“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have slowed down for you.” 

“You were having too much fun. I could tell.” Padme cutely snapped. 

Anakin grinned and moved sweat glued pieces of hair out of his face. “Well, I thank you for the delightful ride, but it won’t be long before I need you again,” he whispered. The alpha rose up from his resting position, the pillows soaked in head sweat, and pulled Anakin’s legs up besides him. He put a soft hand on the rough mans face. It was still hot and flushed with shades of red, peach, pink. 

“Detach yourself,”Padme quickly said. 

Confusion riddled the omega’s face but he followed his alpha’s command. He slid off letting the rest of the juices drizzle down into the sheets. 

“What’s wrong? We’ve been trying all night.” 

“Just nerves I hope.” It was apparent that their sex filled haze was beginning cease,at least for the senator. He slid out of bed and hit the wall switch to turn the corner light on. 

“Are you done?” The omega asked, hoping the answer was no. 

“Not sure, give me a moment.” 

He didn’t bother to put on clothes. What remained of his garments, sheets, and towels, were drenched and it didn’t make sense to get anything new. He was drenched himself and they had sprayed each other like skunks. He slowly fled into the bathroom, letting the door lock.  
The mirror was the first thing to greet him. His hair was brunette and short unlike Anakin’s unruly locks. His face was supple for an alpha, especially due to his lips and fluttery eyes. He looked at himself in a shameful way. 

Maybe it was due to how much time they spent separate that built so much anxiety, and unchecked energy within his mate. Maybe it was the war that made him so feral and demanding. Anakin wanted the world, and he wanted to give that, but sometimes it seemed to be too much. 

He was overwhelmed. 

Omegas only want to please their alphas, take their seed, and raise their children. Most were submissive, soft, gentle. Anakin was very rarely still enough. He wanted to please his mate, his family and friends, but sometimes he devoured everything around him, like an endless black void that only wanted more. He was different than most. It’s the reason why the military used him so much. It’s the reason why Padme loves him. 

Unlike the stereotype Anakin was tall, rivaling the height of some alphas and betas. He wasn’t too muscular, but his body carried little fat. Most of it was packed in his behind. That was Padme’s favorite part physically. He was curvy like many omegas to assist the birthing process. But, it was like his DNA was made to harbor many, very strong children. Most didn’t see the Amazon like body that Ani allowed him to see. It was always covered up by his uniform. Hell, some didn’t even know he was an omega. 

Omegas aren’t likely to make it into the military, for biological and some discriminatory reasons. But Anakin was no doubt capable, and he was liked he his senses. The military had a special unit for people with these heightened abilities. They could see, feel, hear, taste, smell more than an average omega and alpha, even with a deep connection during heats and ruts. It was remarkable the things they could do. 

Maybe that was why he felt so overwhelmed. Anakin was not like him. But that unpredictable fire, that passion, was what made Padme curious enough to open this Pandora’s box.

**Author's Note:**

> Share your thoughts in the comments. I’ll continue if ppl are interested uwu


End file.
